The Mummy New Years
by XxRyuuxKagexX
Summary: this was a really last minute half assed short story I made last year to stay awake until the ball dropped.  I posted it on Quizilla so I figured I could post it on here this year x3 its really it bad but you're welcome to read it :D


~QS~

Kat and Ardeth stand infront of the O'Connell house. The newly wed couple was going to spend New Years at Kat's big brother, Rick's house. And it was also for Rick and Ardeth to get use to one an other, since Rick doesnt like it when Ardeth comes around, because usually when he does, it mean someone is trying to wake up the evil mummy that everyone hates.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Kat?" Ardeth asked. He was slightly nervous since he didn't have any idea how the American's celebrated the New Years. He knew they got drunk, but then again, they usually do during any holiday.

"Yes, now relax you. You're starting to remind me of when Evy was pregnant with Alex and Rick's constantly hovering around to make sure his wife was alright and all that fun stuff." Kat said as she dig through a flower pot where she knew they kept the spear key. If Kat knew her brother as well as she thought, she could probably picture him trying to keep Evy busy from answering the door and letting them in, or let Ardeth in anyways. Kat finds the key and unlocks the door and the couple walk inside the house.

"Hello? Anyone home and not sucking face?" Kat asked.

"Aunty Kat! Aunty Kat!" A 10-year-old Alex cried as he runs down the stairs and attaches himself to Kat's waist. Kat makes and 'ofmp' sound as Alex thows himself on her waist.

"Hello Alex. What's the matter?" Kat asked.

"Mum and Dad have been sucking face all day and won't stop! When you and Ardeth are here, you two don't do that!" Alex said and he clings to Kat's waist. Kat gives Ardeth a sly look. If only Alex knew what Kat and Ardeth did when no one was around...

"Kat!Ardeth! How nice to see you two again!" Evy said as she and Rick walk down the stairs. Rick gave Ardeth a glum look, only to receive a glare from Kat. Rick smiles at the Medjai and pats him on his shoulder.

"Hope you've been taking care of my little sister, Ardeth." Rick said. Kat glances over at Ardeth, then at Alex's head, trying hard not to blush. If only Rick knew how well Ardeth had taken 'care' of her...

"I have O'Connell." Ardeth said. Evy grabs Kat and Alex and leads them both into the kitchen, where they help Evy get ready for dinner, which was a bunch of snacks. Chicken wings/fingers, stuff to make sandwich, chips, that kind of stuff.

"So Kat. How is life in the village? Have they accepted you yet?" Evy asked Kat as Evy get's the drinks out.

"No, not yet. Ardeth's mother has, but not everyone. His mother said it would take them some time and that I have to prove myself to them." Kat told Evy as she grabs the wine glasses.

"Why don't you just kick someone's ass?That usually works." Alex said.

"Alex!" Evy snapped at him as Kat laughs at him.

"No, Alex, I'm not sure that it would work with them." 'But it sounds like a good idea...' Kat thought as Ardeth and Rick walk into the kitchen.

"No men allowed in the kitchen." Evy said as she slaps Rick's hand away from some of the chips.

"What about Alex?" Rick asked. Ardeth sneaks over to Kat and wraps his arms around her waist. Kat leans against his chest and looks up at him and smiles at him. Ardeth smiles back at her.

"Alex can stay if he wants to." Evy said to Rick as she and Alex start to set things out for people to snack at.

"Rick, if you want a gender change, I would be more than happy to kick the boys in." Kat told her brother, who sends her a dark look and points at her and says "No."

Kat laughs as she walks over the fridge and takes out a bottle of sparkling apple juice. Ardeth frowns at this. He thought it was wine of some sort, and he knew how much Kat hated alcohol. But, unknown to him, it wasn't alcohol.

"You want some?" Kat asked as she opens the bottle and pours herself a glass. Ardeth give her a look.

"Kat! I thought you hate alcohol!" Ardeth said.

"I do. This is apple juice make to look like white wine so Alex and me wouldn't feel left out every New Year since the grown up had their own special drink." Kat told Ardeth, walking over to him. Ardeth raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really?"

"Yes really. You don't believe me? Try it." Kt said as she hands him her glass. Ardeth takes it. He knew he wasnt suppose to have any alcohol what so ever, but he wanted to see, or taste, for himself. He sniff it and didnt smell and alcohol. Kat rolls her eyes as she watches her husband, highly amused. Ardeth sighs before he takes a sip of the drink. It was apple juice.

Ardeth looks at Kat, to see her with her 'I-told-you-so' look on her face. Ardeth, wanting that look of her face and the 'argument' he knew was to follow it, tries sucking up to her. He sets the glass of apple juice on the counter and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Kat, my beautiful wife..." Ardeth starts.

"Yes, Ardeth?"

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?How lucky that I am to have a smart, beautiful, wonderful and sexy woman like you as my wife?" Ardeth said in a cooing voice.

"Uh-huh. Keep sucking up Ardeth Bay." Kat told him, smiling.

"Why? Is it working?" Ardeth asked her.

"Maybe. But you know what would work really great?"

"And what is that?" Ardeth asked, amused.

"A kiss." Kat told him, smiling at him.

"I think that can be arranged." Ardeth said as he leans in and kisses Kat on her lips. Kat wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back. Ardeth deepens the kiss, causing Kat to moan softly.

"Ew. Told you we shouldn't have come back in the kitchen dad." Kat and Ardeth break the kiss and turn to face the doorway to see Alex and Rick. Rick had his arms across his chest and he gives them a look.

"Oh don't you give me that look Richard O'Connell!You know how many times I've caught you and Evy making out? Call this even!" Kat told her brother, who blushes very softly.

"Would you two like to join us in the living room? The ball is going to drop in a minute." Rick told them as he and Alex leave.

Ardeth turns to Kat, confused. "Ball?"

"I'll explain it later love. Let's go watch." Kat told him as she leads him into the living room and on a loveseat. Rick and Evy were on the couch, Jonathan was on a chair with a drink in one hand. Alex was sitting on the floor, eyes glued onto the TV.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Happy new year!" The man on the TV said as the ball in New York Time Squares drops all the way down. Rick turns to face Evy and leans in and kisses her. Evy was more than happy to kiss her husband back.

"You gonna kiss her mate?" Jonathan asked Ardeth.

"Pardon?" Ardeth asked, confused.

"When the ball drops, singling the new year, every couples around the world kiss each other. The first kiss of the New Year." Jonathan told Ardeth.

Kat looks up at Ardeth, who turned to face her, and leans up and kisses him. Ardeth kisses her back, caressing her check. This was a New Year tradition he could get use to.

Alex makes a gagging face.

"Uncle Jon, you did it. You made me sicker than last year." Alex whined.

"Told you I would, mate."


End file.
